harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelo (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction:' "Oh, hello. You're new to town, aren't you? I'm Angelo. It's really nice to meet you." *'Morning:' "Yawn.... Oh, good morning. I'm always sleepy in the morning. I don't really wake up until noon." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. How are you doing?" 'Chat' *'In his house:' "Heh, heh. Oh, that statue? It's a statue of Felix that I'm working on. What do you think so far?" *'During a snowstorm:' "Look at all the snow... A little snow is pretty, but storms like this kind of scare me." *During a typhoon: "This weather really gets me down. Tomorrow can't come soon enough..." *'After a typhoon/snowstorm:' "That was some storm! I feel so lazy on stormy days. I just want to stay in bed all day." *'Shopping at the bazaar:' "What kind of bargains will I find today? The bazaar is always so exciting!" *'Standing by river near your farm:' "I feel at peace when I draw here. This might be my favorite spot in town." *'Standing by river at his house:' "Something about this spot makes me feel so relaxed." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Wow. What a beautiful feather!" *'After you get married:' "You seem really happy these days, ___. Marriage must be nice. I want to get married someday." 'Gifts' *'Favorite: '"Oh, Omelet Rice! Thank you very much, ____! It's my favorite!" *'Loved:' "Wow! Thank you very much." *'Horror:' "Oh, I don't even want to look at this. I'm a little disappointed that you would give this to me." *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh, you remembered my birthday! I'm so happy! Thank you very much." *'When given a rotten item/tool:' "Oh. You shouldn't give that away." *'When offered multiple gifts:' "Thank you very much. But I couldn't accept another gift today." *'Rejects a gift:' "I'm sorry... I can't accept this." 'Heart Lines' Note: Angelo's heart lines can be seen while he is in the kitchen of his home (usually late at night). *'Black Heart:' *'Purple Heart:' *'Blue Heart:' *'Green Heart: '"You're always working hard. Seeing you inspires me to work a little harder too." *'Yellow Heart:' "You're a really easy person to talk to, ____." *'Orange Heart:' "I'm so glad that you came to Zephyr Town. I'm always happy to see you!" *'Red Heart: '"Oh, ____! Talking to you always inspires me. You're my muse!" 'Festivals' *'Before a festival starts:' "This is such a fun festival!" *'You win:' "Wow! I'm so happy for you!" *'You lose:' "Hmmm. Well, you'll do better next time." Flower Festival: *'When given a flower:' "Oh, for the Flower Festival? Thank you very much." *"Flowers are a nice way to show someone that you appreciate them." Harmony Day: *'Boys give chocolates to girls:' "____, can I speak with you? It's Harmony Day. So I got this gift for you, ____. Well, I'm sure that you're busy, ____. I'll see you around!" *'Boys give chocolates to girls (after you've given a gift in Winter):' "___, can I speak with you? You gave me a wonderful Winter Harmony Day gift. Today, it's my turn to give something to you! Well, I'm sure that you're busy, ___. I'll see you around!" *'Girls give chocolate to boys:' "Wow, is this for Harmony Day? This is great! Thank you very much, ___." *'Girls give chocolate to boys (after you are married to someone else):' "Oh, Harmony Day chocolate? Thank you! I'm glad marriage hasn't changed you. " Tea/Wine Festival: *"The food was really good today." Starry Night Festival: *'He invites you: '"Hey, ___, the Starry Night Festival is tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?" *'You decline:' "I see... I'm a little disappointed..." *'You accept:' "Wow, that's great! Let's meet at the hotel around 8 PM tomorrow. I can't wait!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes